


Super Spy Sleepover

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, super spy sleepovers, the crackiest of crack ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough mission, the team decide to chill out for a bit. (In case you didn't notice, this is 100% crackiness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Spy Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is shit, it's meant to be. Just something a little fun and happy to make up for all the hell we put these kids through.

It had been a long, rough week. In all honesty, when wasn’t it? Explosions, bullets barely missing them; they really deserved a rest. So when Hunley sent them all home to do just that, Luther suggested spending the evening at his house. He had just had his theater room renovated and there was plenty of room to drag in one of the mattresses in front of the sofas. Needless to say, they all agreed that it was a pretty damn good idea. Knowing that Ilsa was in town, Ethan flicked off a quick message to her, hoping that she could join them. They had all agreed that despite everything that happened, she should at least feel part of something.

After they had all grabbed their pajamas from their own homes, they rendezvoused at Luther’s place, pleased to see that Ilsa had made it. Once they were all changed, Brandt and Benji tugged the mattress from Luther’s spare bedroom into the theater room, positioning it (and copious amounts of pillows and blankets) in the middle of the floor. As soon as it was ready, Jane all but threw herself onto it, landing amongst the pillows with a bright grin. Brandt was quick to make a joke about Benji’s choice of Sesame Street pajama bottoms (despite Benji’s insistance that The Count was awesome) but when Luther pointed out that Brandt was wearing fluffy slippers, the analyst soon shut up (well, technically his protests of their comfort were drowned out by everyone’s laughter).

Once Ethan had brought in the popcorn and chocolate, they all settled down and began to try and decide what film to watch. But before they could make up their mind, there was a knock at the front door. After a quick round of paper-scissors-rock to determine who would answer it, Benji groaned to find that he had lost. He untangled himself from Ethan’s arms and stood up, climbing over Jane and barely managing to stay upright as he hopped off the mattress. Once he opened the door, he stared in confusion.

“Secretary?” he said, staring at Hunley in confusion. “What are you doing here, sir?” 

“Don’t complain. I brought pizza and Sharknado 2.” Hunley replied, holding up the six pizza boxes to show him, the DVD sitting on top.

“I… Well… Come on in.”

A few hours (and three and a half so-bad-they’re-good movies) later, they were starting to drop off one by one. First to fall asleep was Hunley, curled up on the arm chair and Brandt couldn’t help commenting how he actually looked human when he was sleeping, resulting in a smack to the back of his head from someone - he never found out who, much to his disappointment.

The next to go were Luther and Brandt, falling asleep on the two seater, Brandt’s head on Luther’s shoulder and Luther’s head on top of Brandt’s. Ilsa and Jane couldn’t help commenting on how cute they looked and Benji dared to get a photograph on his phone, explaining how it only added to their reputation as an old married couple.

By the time the fourth movie had run into the credits, everyone was sleeping soundly. Ethan sitting upright with his head on the back of the sofa, Benji laying with his head in his lap, snoring softly. Ilsa sat on the mattress with her back to the sofa, her head resting on Benji’s legs. Meanwhile, Jane had claimed most of the mattress, lying like a starfish in the middle of the cushions.

There would be a lot of clean up to do in the morning, but for now, they could simply relax.


End file.
